


What shall I do with you...

by LadyIsabella



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Romance, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIsabella/pseuds/LadyIsabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being interrupted by Isabelle...Again...Jace and Clary finally sleep together and have the best night of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What shall I do with you...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it :) 
> 
> Done for a friend who totally ships Jace/Clary :D I have to admit...It is growing on me hehe But I have to say....Magnus and Alec are so cute together! :D 
> 
> Anyway! Let me know what you think !!!

Jace sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow; he had been training for the last three hours with Alec in the gym of the Institute. He trained everyday but today nothing could have stopped him; he needed to get Clary out of his mind. Last night they had very nearly slept together…By the Angel she had never looked as beautiful as she had done at that moment; dressed in just her bra and panties and sitting above him, her flame red curls falling softly around her shoulders. He’d lain under her, gazing up at the beauty that was Clary, his hands drawing random patterns on the soft skin of her back…He had wanted nothing more than to kiss her and be in her arms until morning but Isabelle appeared determined to prevent Jace from sleeping with Clary. 

She had knocked on the door and demanded to know where something was, Jace had completely forgotten what it was she had even wanted. All he knew was that Clary had moved off him and darted into the bathroom, leaving him very uncomfortable and cursing Isabelle silently then verbally when he told her, in not so very polite terms to go away!

Now here he was, dressed in loose black training pants that hung low on his hips, a sheen of sweat making his chest gleam, training for all he was worth to try and get the image of Clary above him, hardly dressed and willing, from his head. Jace groaned in failure when the image floated into his mind once more and flung himself onto the floor, landing gracefully on his front, his head on his arms. “I give up!” 

Alec, who had been poised to aim a kick at Jace’s head, lowered his leg and looked at his friend and brother. “Give up? We’ve only been training for a few hours…Jace, what’s wrong? You’ve been moping about all morning.” 

Jace remained on the floor, his head on his arms. He sighed and turned his head to the side to look up at Alec, “It’s Clary.” He shifted slightly, the muscles rippled in his back and shoulders. “I can’t get her out of my head…” 

“Well then why are you here training with me?” Alec rolled his eyes and sat down on the mat beside Jace. He pulled his knees up and rested his arms on his knees. “Go find her?” He suggested.

“I can’t. Isabelle has taken her shopping,” Jace’s tone made it clear that was not pleased. “That’s why I’m here kicking your ass-“

 

“Because you can’t have Clary’s?” Alec was surprised by his own response; he’d clearly been spending too much time with Magnus. 

Jace blinked and sat up slightly, “You’ve been with Magnus too long. You’re turning into him!” But he smirked and moved to sit properly. He ran a hand through his hair, “But yeah. We nearly did last night but your delightful sister interrupted us. Again.” 

Alec laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, she said she did it on purpose. I think she’s bored.”

“Well she needs to get a hobby! I had to have three cold showers last night before I could even close my eyes without seeing Clary naked-“

“Okay! Enough information!” Alec laughed and shook his head. “Well, Mother is coming back from Alicante this afternoon and she mentioned wanting to take Isabelle and myself out. So you’ll have time alone with Clary. 

Jace smirked, “She’ll wonder why I suddenly want to stay in?”

“Maybe, but I can always say that you are tired from training,” Alec cracked his neck and stood up before stretching. He smirked, “It’s not why you’re staying here we need to convince her of…It’s why Clary is here. You know Jocelyn doesn’t trust you.” 

The blonde boy made a show of looking innocent as he stood and flexed his muscles. “I’ve never understood why she doesn’t.” That was a lie and Jace knew it; if Clary had been his daughter he wouldn’t have wanted her dating someone like him either. “What if we told Jocelyn that Clary and I would be training…and Maryse would be here, along with you guys?” 

Alec smiled. “And she’ll believe you?” 

“No. Not for a moment. But if you told her…” Jace ran a hand through his spun-gold hair once more before he stretched and yawned. “You could go to Clary’s and say that we’re all going to be training and would she like to come? And if Jocelyn asks just say that both you and Isabelle will be there.” 

“Great, so I’m the one who’ll be murdered when Jocelyn finds out that you’ve taken Clary’s virtue.” Alec smiled though and both he and Jace knew he would do as Jace asked. He could rarely say no to his adoptive brother. He didn’t really think Jocelyn would be angry at him…Sure, she’d most likely kill Jace and ground Clary for life but Alec would be safe. He hoped. 

“Please, for me?” Jace batted his eyes at Alec and smiled sweetly. 

Alec groaned and stuck his tongue out, “Fine! Fine! You better have the best night of your life if I’m going to be murdered for you to have it!” He laughed and headed for the door to the gym. “I’m going to get something to eat before Isabelle takes it into her head to start cooking again. Are you coming?” 

Jace cracked his neck and nodded, “Yeah, alright. As for tonight…I intend to have the best goddam night anyone has ever had.” He smirked and followed Alec out of the gym. 

~

“Training? At night?” Jocelyn stood at the sink in the kitchen, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at Alec. “Who’s going to be there?” 

Clary sat at the table and drummed her fingers on its surface; she knew what Jace had arranged. He’d texted her to let her know that Alec would be coming over to ‘lie’ to her Mother so she and Jace could spend the night together. 

Alec smiled; his baby-blue eyes full of innocence and charm. “My sister and me and Jace. Oh and my mother will be around as well. She thought it would be good for us to get some training in bad light conditions. Demons don’t always attack us in the daytime.” He laughed softly and prayed Jocelyn believed this; it wasn’t strictly a lie…They often trained at night.

“Hmm,” Jocelyn glanced at her daughter to gauge her reaction. 

Clary made sure to keep her face neutral and smiled at her mother, “It’ll be good training, Mom. I can share Isabelle’s room afterwards and come home after tomorrows lessons.” 

“Oh, alright, I suppose it’s about time you studied different techniques. And you are quiet right Alec, demons rarely attack in daytime,” Jocelyn smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow then. Luke and I will go out to dinner or something.” She turned back to the sink and carried on with the washing up. 

Clary glanced at Alec who winked before he turned and went to wait outside for Clary to pack and get ready. 

~

Little over fifteen minutes later, Clary followed Alec into the institute, a smile playing across her lips every time she thought of tonight. She turned and watched as the doors locked behind them; it never ceased to amaze her. 

Alec flexed his arms and smiled, “Jace is in his room. He’s trying to avoid my Mother.” 

“He’s not very popular with Mothers, is he?” Clary laughed and thanked Alec before she hurried up the stairs to Jace’s room. Her heart beat against her chest like a drum; all she wanted was to be in his arms and his bed. That made her blush. They had so nearly gone all the way yesterday…The desire for her had been clear in Jace’s eyes and she had felt his excitement. Clary shivered slightly and wandered down the corridor, passing room after room until she finally came to his. She paused outside and placed her hand against the door; it was enough to know that Jace was inside the room to make her cheeks blush and she felt desire bloom in her belly. Clary jumped when the door opened suddenly and she was presented with the naked chest of Jace. She stepped back and blushed, “I…I was about to knock.” 

A slow smile spread across his lips before he rested his thumbs in the waist band of his loose, black training pants. “Mmm, I nearly feel jealous of the door.” Jace reached forward and pulled Clary against his chest. His hands locked around the small of her back, his lips find hers in a hot kiss, full of desire and lust. “By the angel I’ve missed you,” he whispered against her lips and dragged her into his room, shut the door with his foot and pushed Clary against the door. Jace’s hands ran through her flaming curls before they settled on her face. He gazed at her eyes and smiled, his own hair falling against his forehead. “You are so beautiful. Mmm, I want you.” 

Clary blushed and tipped her head back so Jace could kiss her throat. “Ah, Jace…” She moaned when his hand slipped under her tank top to caress the skin of her back. His other hand braced against the door while he kissed Clary’s neck, his lips soft against her skin. Clary could feel his arousal against her thigh and blushed when he pushed against her, evidently pleased with himself that he had managed, yet again, to get Clary to blush. “Jace…I want you. Please don’t make me wait any longer…” 

The golden haired young man grinned against her lips and pulled back, “You wish is my command.” Jace scooped Clary up in his arms and carried her to the bed before dropping her onto the soft mattress. He immediately lay down beside her, his lips at her ear. “You are so beautiful…I don’t deserve you.” 

“Jace…Jace before we do this, we should talk,” Clary moaned as Jace’s hand slipped under her top once more, this time his hand gently squeezed her breast through her bra. “Mm...” Clary moaned again and arched her back, giving herself over to his hands and lips. 

“Clary,” Jace moaned against her lips, his hands flowed effortlessly down her body to grip her slender hips. “You wanted to talk about something?” He kissed her deeply, his lips moving with some in built skill that obviously went hand in hand with Jace’s good looks and charm that was so appealing to both the opposite sex and the same sex. 

Clary looked up at him; she could believe she was lying on his bed in the institute, enjoying the soft feel of the sheets and the feel of Jace’s arms around her. She felt him shift slightly so he was on top of her, placing his hands either side of her head to push himself up so he could look down at her; his hips were pressed against her in a delicious mix of soft and hard. “I…I can’t remember. Just kiss me, please Jace.” She ran her hands up his arms, amazed at the strength that was in every muscle to his broad shoulders. Clary gripped his shoulder blades and pulled him down on top of her once more, her lips met his in a hot clash of passion. 

The golden-haired Shadowhunter kissed her back, his hot tongue explored her mouth, delighting in the taste and feel of Clary; every through in his head was of Clary…Clary…Clary. Every time his heart beat it was for her and now finally she was in his bed, in his arms after so long. One of Jace’s hands moved to the hem of her tank top and slid underneath it; his fingers drew random patterns on the soft skin of her stomach. “Your skin is so soft…I want to kiss all of it.” He smiled against her lips and slowly pulled her tank top up, inch by inch; he was rewarded with Clary blushing and giggling. “Clary…” He moaned and kissed her neck. His hands lifted her slightly so he could slip his hands around to her bra and undo it. Jace gently removed her tank top and kissed her shoulder. “You look so cute when you blush.” 

Clary moaned softly and helped Jace remove her bra before she covered herself shyly. She didn’t know why but she always felt shy under Jace’s gaze; he was perfect…and she felt second rate to his handsome face and perfect body, even his chipped tooth could never detract from his beauty.

Jace smiled and kissed her neck, “Clary, you don’t need to hide from me. You’re beautiful…what can I do to prove that to you?” He gently took hold of her wrists and looked into her eyes; his gaze asking permission for him to remove her arms. 

She nodded slowly, giving him permission; a soft pink blush creeping into her cheeks as Jace gently moved her arms away from her chest and placed them on the bed. Clary stilled, her heart felt like it was trying to jump out of her chest. She watched Jace’s eyes; they swept down her body and hovered on her small breasts. 

Her boyfriend smiled and gently stroked the soft curve of her breast with the back of his fingers; this tiny contact made his skin prickle. He wanted her. He needed her. But he wanted Clary to feel comfortable…before he did anything; she should remember this for being something special. Jace smiled again and slowly massaged her small breasts, “Mmm, your skin is so soft.” His lips captured hers once more and lay down properly on top of her, delighting in the feel of her body under him. “Clary…Clary, why are you crying?” He quickly raised himself up and cupped her face, his eyes filled with concern. “Did I hurt you?”

Clary shook her head and brushed away the tears angrily. She reached up and ran her fingers down Jace’s cheek. “No. I’m just happy…I never thought we would have this together. After Valentine lied and said we were siblings I thought that I had lost you, the one person who had made me feel so alive.” She closed her eyes and took a breath before she carried on, “And the finding out we could be together. That we were not siblings…that it was okay to want you…I just…” Clary trailed off and looked up at Jace; she was shocked to see tears in his eyes too. 

“I know,” he agreed and moved to lie beside her, gathering her into his arms and kissed her cheek. “I love you, Clary. Even when I thought you were my sister, I loved you and wanted you anyway.” Jace stroked her hair and kissed her shoulder, “If you want…we can take this slow. We don’t have to do anything tonight.” 

“No, I want you,” Clary moved with surprising speed and pinned Jace under her; all her shyness gone as she placed her hands on his bare chest. “Whoa…I can feel you.” The girl blushed and looked down at Jace through her hair, a shy smile playing across her lips.

Jace groaned softly and raised his hips, pushing his growing erection into Clary’s sacred place. “Ah, Clary…I need you and its getting uncomfortable with you moving about on me.” 

“Well you’re wearing too many clothes,” Clary looked down at him and smirked. She placed her hands on his chest and stroked the hard muscles that ripple across the flat planes of his stomach. 

“How am I supposed to take my jeans off if you’re sitting one me?” Jace smirked and shifted slightly below her; his desire evident from the swell in his jeans. He reached up and gripped Clary’s shoulders before he moved like lightning and pinned her under him, “Much better!” Jace laughed softly and looked down at her, one hand trailed down from her shoulder to her breast to massage her; her nipple hardened deliciously under his skilled touch. The gold-haired boy grinned and sat up so he was straddling Clary’s hips, “Now…What shall I do with you, Miss Fray?” 

Jace trailed his hands down her body, his thumbs playing over her nipples briefly before he allowed his left hand to slip under Clary’s panties; his fingers teased her pussy lips. “Whoa…Clary you’re soaking!” He laughed when his girlfriend blushed and covered her face with her hands. “Don’t look so shy, Clary. I take it as a compliment…I’ve managed to make you so wet when I’ve barely touched you!” He smirked and got off her to stand beside the bed. 

Clary sat up slowly and watched her boyfriend, her eyes shining with lust. “Jace…What are you-“ She stopped and blushed when she saw exactly what Jace was doing. 

He slowly unbuttoned his jeans, his eyes never left Clary. Jace pulled his zipper down and smirked when his jeans sagged around his hips. He ran a hand through his hair and smirked at Clary, “Do you like what you see?” 

“Yes,” she bit her lip and blushed; she had forgotten she was nearly naked. Every thought was of Jace…

“I’m so glad to hear it,” Jace let his jeans fall to the floor and kicked them away. He hadn’t bothered with boxers because he had been training…Now he was glad there was nothing else to stop him but Clary’s flimsy panties. He stood by the bed, one hand on his head, the other on his hip. “What now, Miss Fray?” 

Clary blushed scarlet and looked down shyly; the image of a naked Jace was nearly enough to make her scream and clap her hands like a little girl. “Please…I want you.” 

Jace got back on the bed and lay beside her, his hand ran down to her hip and stroked the soft skin there. “I want to make you scream with pleasure before…You should remember this forever.” He grinned arrogantly and pulled Clary’s panties down slowly as he kissed her lips. His free hand massaged her breast and stroked his thumb over her nipple. “Mmm…” Jace moaned against her lips before his tongue snaked into her mouth and danced with hers in a passionate, sensual dance. 

The girl kissed him back with renewed passion and giggled softly when Jace tugged her panties off completely and threw them away carelessly. They were both naked. Clary looked down Jace’s body and smirked when she saw his arousal. “So…You were not lying.” 

“What?” Jace looked down and laughed. “You know I always endeavour not to lie.” 

Clary leaned forward and kissed his neck while her hand snaked down to stroke his cock slowly and firmly. “You said your hair was naturally blonde.” 

Jace laughed freely then moaned softly. Her hand felt so good around him. “By the Angel…Clary, if you keep doing that, I’ll…Mmm.” 

“You’ll what?” She didn’t stop; the look on Jace’s face made her bolder. He looked so adorable. 

“Ah,” Jace twisted slightly and moaned. “You know what…” 

“Tell me…” Clary rubbed the head of his cock with her thumb and giggled into his neck. 

Jace groaned and grabbed Clary’s wrist; pinned them above her head and moved over her. His lips found her hers, he kissed her roughly then pulled back and smirked, “And here I thought you were an innocent little girl.” He kissed her cheek then whispered, “Clary…I want you to be sure…Because once we start, I…It’ll be hard to stop.” 

Clary looked up at the boy she loved and smiled, then nodded once. “I’m sure. Jace, I’ve never been surer of anything in my life.” She blushed softly and laid back, her eyes fixed on Jace’s face. “Please Jace…”

Jace nodded slowly and then gently pushed Clary’s legs apart so he was lying between them, his hips again pressed against her. He reached down and eased a finger inside her, to see if she was wet enough; he found her soaked with desire for him. Jace smiled and kissed her lips softly before he reached down and rubbed his cock up and down her slowly, coating its tip in Clary’s juices. He looked up at her again, to check she was still okay with this before he slowly began to push inside her. Jace felt her tense and stopped, “Sorry…I’ll try and make it as easy as I can.” He knew it would hurt, but if he went slow…maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

“Oh,” Clary winced and closed her eyes as Jace pushed forward again slowly. She felt his body tense with each inch; he was holding himself back to make it easier on her. When he reached her barrier she opened her eyes and looked straight at him. “Do it. Please Jace, just do it quick.” Clary gripped his forearms and swallowed then nodded again. 

“I’ll be gentle Clary,” Jace took a breath then pushed forward severing the barrier and eliciting a gasp from Clary, who gripped his arms tighter and closed her eyes. “Clary, I’m sorry.” He cupped her face and kissed away her tears. “Shhs, it’s done. There’ll be no more pain now.” Jace placed his hands either side of her head and slowly began to move back. 

This time it was easier, Clary nodded slowly and breathed in and out. “It’s okay…It doesn’t hurt as much.” She stroked his arms and smiled shyly. 

Encouraged, Jace pushed inside her once more and moaned at the feeling of her walls around him; she felt like heaven itself. He kept his strokes even to allow Clary to get used to the feel of him inside her; he didn’t want to push her too far in case he hurt her. After a few strokes he pushed deeper and moaned, he couldn’t help it…She felt too good to stop. 

Under him, Clary moaned softly, the pain was easing and she was finding more and more pleasure in the act. She gripped his shoulders and pulled him down on top of her, desperate to feel his full weight on her body. He obliged and wrapped his arms around her as he moved inside her, his lips at her ear.

“Clary, Clary…Mm…You feel so good,” he kissed her neck and moaned against her skin. He was finally inside her; finally he had claimed her as his. Jace felt his climax getting closer and he sped up, unable this time to hold back. He felt Clary’s fingernails digging into his skin and moaned. “Ah, Clary…” He arched his back and groaned as she raked her nails down his back, leaving eight parallel scratches on his golden skin. Jace thrust hard and kissed her neck, “Clary…I’m gonna-“

“I’m nearly there, please…I want us to come together,” Clary closed her eyes and felt her orgasm nearing. She gasped softly when Jace’s fingers played across her clit; he rubbed her slowly and continued moving against her, eager to bring her to her climax first before he released himself into her. Clary cried out and gripped his hips as she detonated around him; her walls clenched tightly around his cock. 

Jace groaned and thrust inside her one more time before he came hard. “Ah! Clary!” He collapsed on top of her and lay still, breathing in the soft scent of hair and light perfume. “Thank you…” he whispered against her neck and gently pulled out to lie beside her. Jace placed his hand on her hip and cuddled into her, his free arm around her shoulders. 

Clary closed her eyes and sighed contentedly; happy to be in Jace’s arms…and be his, completely. “I love you…”


End file.
